Ability Ideas
In this page you can post Ideas for a new ability. Don't forget to mention which unit it should belong to and give yourself the credit. Zalanums ideas *'Uint :'Marrowakie *'Name :'Summon ghost *'Function :'Creats a controlable ghostly unit armed with a scyth as strong as a swordwrath but with 3 bars of health at no cost to population. can be upgraded 3 times level 1 is 1ghost level 2 is 2 ghost. level 3 is up to 3 ghosts. *'Cost of purchace and upgrades : '''1st 100 gold 200 mana 2nd 200 gold 300 mana 3rd *'Cost to use : 200 mana for each unit *'Range : '''The same as posion spray. *'Weakness : ' *The unit summoned attacks with a juggernights swing speed. *If the marrowakie who summons them is destroyed all the ghosts die as well. *The ghost can not leave the marrowakis summon range. simsim40's Ideas *'Unit : 'Eclipsor and Albowtross *'Name : 'Drop *'Function : 'The flying unit picks up a unit that is on the ground and drops him from the sky. *'Weakness :- ' **The Attack doesn't work on Giants. **The Flying unit is vulnerable to land units when it comes close to the ground to pick an Enemy up. *'Damage : '2 bar of health. Mister Shadow *'Unit : Miner *'Name : '''Miner-Blade *'Function : The miner draws his sword and kills his opponent *'Weakness : '''Advance units in large groups *'Damage : '1 bar of health (depending on the unit's health) Marrowkai's Idea *'Unit : Medusa *'Name ' : Mass Petrify *'Function' : Petrifies units in a group *'Weakness ' : Takes 45 seconds to reload *'Damage ' : Ten bars of damage to units in a group Dhruvchauhan1208's Idea *'Unit' : Archidon *'Ability name': Poisonous Arrow *'Function' : Poisons enemy with a shot *'Weakness' : None *'Damage' : Slightly more than a normal arrow but with poison *'Gold' : 400 *'Mana (to use)' : 20/arrow *'Cooldown' : 15 sec Bladed Fire's Idea *'Unit: '''Spearton *'Name: Gracing Bash *'''Function: Bashes enemy like Shield Bash but are not limited in only Shield Wall mode. Blocks Charge from Juggerknight. *'Weakness': Open to attacks when bashing *'Damage': 3/4 damage of Shield Bash *'Gold': 100 gold *'Mana': 50 mana *'Cost per usage': 10 mana *'Cooldown': 17 seconds Dhruvchauhan1208's second idea *'Unit: '''Miner *'Ability Name: Tower Spawn Lv. 3 *'Function: '''Creates 4 speartons from the centre pillar *'Gold: 4000 *'Mana: 2000' ':)MANs Idea *'Unit: Shadowrath *'Name: '''Shinobi lvl. 3 *'Gold cost: '200 *'Mana cost: '200 *'Time: '60 seconds *'Mana cost (per use): '30 *'Cooldown time: '20 seconds *'Damage: '6 bars BlazingFlame's Idea *'Unit: 'Archidon *'Name: 'Explosive Arrow *'Function: 'Archidon shoots an arrow that blows up a small are of affect. *'Damage: '1 bar *'Cooldown: '15 seconds *'Gold: '300 *'Mana: '200 *'Mana per use: '100 'Dhruvchauhan1208's Third Idea *'Unit:' Juggerknight *'Name: '''Hell Slash *'Gold Cost:' 200 *'Mana Cost: 100 *'Time: '''20 seconds *'Mana cost (per use): '15 *'Cooldown time: '15 seconds *'Function: 'Juggerknight attacks his enemy with devastating power. *'Damage: '(By the armor) Skeletonxf's idea *'Shield *'Unit:' Meric *'Function': The meric selects an area around them and creates a sheild, blocking ranged and spell based damage for 3 seconds while the sheild is up. Debuff effects are also removed and un able to be applied during this time. Would be very useful for stoppong bombers and dealing with Giant/Albowtross massers as your Magikill would not need a body guard to get in range. Could also be used to wait out the duration of swordwrath raging. *'Gold': 100 *'Mana': 300 *''' Purchase Time': 20 Seconds *'Mana cost per use': 30 *'Cooldown': 30 Seconds Swizard16's idea *'Glace path *'Unit:' Magikill *'Function': Magikill will cast ice to floor and will be freeze enemy. Enemy that Freeze will cannot do anything until another unit comes to destroy ice block that freeze it. ice block has 2 bar of health. ice still cause freeze effect to enemy who in it or attack it. Freeze effect will damage enemy like burn but rate of damage is 150% slower than burn and slow enemy running and attack speed by 40%. Freeze is easily cured like burn. Would be very usefull to stop week enemy in large amount of number like Crawwer , Bomber , Scoprion. *'Research Gold cost': 200 *'Research Mana cost': 300 *'purchase Time':15 Seconds *'Mana cost per use': 100 *'Cooldown': 60 Seconds *'Area': Equal Explosion Area